


Relativnost pravdy

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Other, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Lenka zná pravdu o tom, kdo je a koho miluje, a na tom jediném během války záleží.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativnost pravdy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Relative Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289841) by [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones). 



**»»««**

Lenčina první vzpomínka je o její matce. Alespoň předpokládá, že je to vzpomínka. Možná, že je to jen něco, co si časem přikrášlila. Možná to byl jen přivlastněný příběh, co jí vyprávěl její otec. Příběh, který se v tichosti rozrostl o zvuk a obraz. Ať už tomu bylo jak chtělo, Lenka věřila, že je to její vzpomínka a – jako u spousty dalších věcí v jejím životě – důležité bylo to, čemu věřila.

Pamatovala si, že nechtěla jít spát, protože se pod její postelí schovávaly škrkny. Mamince to ale vysvětlit nemohla, protože věděla, že by se zlobila – a pak by jí tatínek už nemohl vyprávět o všech těch úžasných stvořeních.

Nakonec Lenka souhlasila, že půjde spát, když si maminka lehne k ní. Ta část vzpomínky byla nejjasnější; pocit bezpečí, když usínala, maminčino pravidelné oddechování a slábnoucí vůně tajemných lektvarů kombinovaná s parfémem.

**»»««**

Lenka už spávala v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby celý týden, když jednoho pozdního večera ze dveří vyklopýtal Neville. Poplašeně nadskočil, když ji uviděl, ale rychle se vzpamatoval a zamyšleně se usmál.

„Ehm, ahoj Lenko. Je všechno v pořádku?“

Právě to byla jedna z věcí, kterou měla na Nevillovi nejraději. Vždycky myslel nejdříve na ostatní. „Ano, všechno je v pořádku, díky,“ odvětila.

Neville se dopajdal k druhé závěsné síti, která se objevila v místnosti a sesunul se do ní. Chvíli na Lenku zíral, pak konečně řekl: „Můžu se tě zeptat, proč se vznášíš hlavou dolů?“

„Můžeš,“ odpověděla mu Lenka, a pak se s očekáváním odmlčela. Neville jen protočil oči a Lenka se zazubila. „Pomáhá mi to přemýšlet,“ vysvětlila. „Vždycky je dobré vidět věci z jiné perspektivy. Někdy bys to měl zkusit.“

„Možná později,“ řekl Neville tónem, který prozrazoval, že žádné později nikdy nebude. „Myslím, že bych teď raději zůstal zpříma.“

Lenka pokrčila rameny, což bylo v její pozici překvapivě složité gesto ke koordinaci. „Jak je libo.“ Mávla hůlkou a neobřadně se sesunula do závěsné sítě pod sebou. Stala se docela zběhlou v sebe-levitovacích kouzlech, ačkoliv to soustředění kombinované s visení hlavou dolů znamenalo, že pak trochu pociťovala závrať. Chvíli jí trvalo, než se vzchopila. Potom se posadila, upravila si vlasy a blíže Nevilla prozkoumala.

Teprve tak si všimla nových škrábanců na jeho tváři, které se už pomalu magicky hojily, ačkoliv i tak bylo jasné, že rány zanechají jizvy. Při tom pohledu se jí útroby semkly do malé kuličky, ale dala si záležet, aby se jí v tváři neobjevila žádná lítost. Neville by lítost nesnesl. Vždycky to s ním tak bylo, i když byl jen nejistý chlapec, který se snažil udržet Brumbálovu armádu pohromadě. A navíc, zranění nemělo poslední dobou cenu zmiňovat, hlavně když přišlo na Nevilla.

„Co jsi řekl tentokrát?“ zajímalo ji. Ukázala na zranění.

Neville se usmál, ale Lence to přišlo spíš žalostné. „Zeptal jsem se, kolik OVCÍ je potřeba získat, když se chce jeden stát smrtijedem.“

Lenka se zachichotala. „Dneska ráno jsem jedno Alektino obočí přeměnila na modré. Nejsem si jistá, jestli si už toho všimla.“ Neville se rozesmál a Lenku nesmírně potěšilo, že alespoň na okamžik dokázala zmenšit tíhu, která mu spočívala na ramenou.Vzpoura byla vážná věc a nikdo ji nebral vážněji, než Neville. Pokud ho Lenka dokázala alespoň na chvíli pobavit, měla z toho větší radost, než kdyby od hlavy až k patě přebarvila namodro oba Carrowovy.

Když smích ustal, Neville si skopnul boty a začal se uvelebovat ve své dočasné posteli. Lenka ho bedlivě sledovala. Zapomínala, že její zírání ostatní lidi zneklidňuje. Ačkoliv ta rána na jeho tváři nebylo nic příjemného a ještě pořád měl vyvrknutý kotník z předvčerejška, nemohla najít nic, proč by nemohl spát ve svém vlastním pokoji. „Taky se nemůžeš dostat do ložnic?“ zeptala se.

Neville se na ni překvapeně otočil. „Nemůžeš se dostat do ložnic?“

Lenka sevřela rty. Tolik toho prozradit nechtěla. „No, ne tak úplně. Spíš se ložnice rozhodly, že už mě nebudou pouštět dovnitř.“ Lenka počkala, jestli se z ní bude Neville snažit vytáhnout něco víc a byla vděčná, když nevyzvídal.

Namísto toho si Neville promnul oči a prohodil: „Myslím, že ten pocit znám. Někdy mi přijde, že už ani nechodíme do stejné školy.“ Na chvíli se zarazil, pak dodal: „Prostě jsem jen potřeboval nějaký čas sám pro sebe, to je vše.“

„Ach, promiň. Nechám tě být,“ Lenka se okamžitě zvedla k odchodu. Napadlo ji, že může přespat ve společenské místnosti, nebo možná dole v kuchyních se skřítky. Mohlo by být milé se ráno vzbudit na vůni snídaně.

Než si ale stačila sesbírat věci, Neville už jí naznačoval, aby se zarazila. „Ne. Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel. Nevadí – nevadí mi, že jsi tady.“

Lenka zůstala stát a snažila se odhadnout, jestli se Neville prostě jen snaží být zdvořilý, nebo ne. „Určitě? Protože ovesnou kaši jako první věc hned ráno úplně miluju.“

Neville otevřel ústa, pak se zarazil a znovu je zavřel. Nakrčil obočí, ale pak se pomalu zazubil. Byla to zábavná sekvence výrazů k pozorování. „Jo, určitě. Vlastně jsem rád, že tu jsi. Je prima mít někoho dobře naladěného.“

„Taky jsem ráda, že tu jsi,“ opáčila Lenka a plácla sebou zpátky do své sítě a zářivě se usmála, protože to byla pravda. Chyběly jí spolubydlící a nikdy před tím neměla spolubydlící, které by ji měly rády. Nebylo to zdaleka poprvé během toho roku, kdy byla Lenka tiše vděčná, že má Nevilla za kamaráda.

**»»««**

Lenka neměla příliš mnoho přátel, když vyrůstala. Někdy si hrávala s ostatními kouzelnickými dětmi z okolí, ale spíš pokaždé než častěji ji ostatní nechali někde vzadu a hráli si sami.

Ale měla hodně knížek a to bylo skoro stejně tak dobré. Oblíbené měla pohádky; nejen _Bajky Barda Beedleho_ , ale i některé mudlovské, hlavně ty, které byly ilustrované. Milovala kreslení skoro stejně tak moc, jako milovala knihy.Trávila hodiny a hodiny ve svém pokoji kreslením princezen a princů, draků, hipogryfů,jezerních lidí, kentaurů a spousty dalších věcí, které nikdy neviděla.

Velmi si oblíbila jeden příběh, který napsal její otec, a který si také sám vydal. Byl to příběh o malé holčičce, která vyrostla v lese, vychovali ji magičtí tvorové známí i záhadní. Knížka byla plná zajímavých faktů o životě v lese a o tom, jací rozliční tvorové jsou. Na konci příběhu malou dívenku objevili dva čarodějové, kteří trvali na tom, že se s nimi musí vrátit a naučit se, jak být pořádnou čarodějkou. Malá dívenka věděla, že nikdy nebude pořádnou čarodějkou aani jí být nechtěla. Tak jedné noci, když byl měsíc v úplňku, všichni lesní tvorové přišli a použili svá zvláštní kouzla, aby malou dívenku přeměnili v jednorožce a ona s nimi mohla žít v lese navždy. Byl to nádherný příběh a Lenka nikdy nepochopila, proč se nedočkal většího nákladu.

Při zvláštních příležitostech za ní maminka přicházela do pokoje, aby jí příběh přečetla před spaním. Lenka tak mohla zavřít oči a příběh si živěji představovat. Jemný hlas její matky ji provázel, když se snažila představit si, jaké by to bylo být tou malou dívenkou v lese.

Když příběh skončil, maminka se k ní naklonila a políbila ji na čelo, její dlouhé hebké vlasy Lenku lechtaly na tvářích. Také jí odrecitovala kratičkou říkanku, která zakončila jejich rituál před spaním:

„ Měsíček už stoupá výš, zavři očka, ať už spíš! Až se ráno probudíš, všechny kolem potěšíš. Hezky spi, mám tě ráda, Lukáši.“

**»»««**

Když se Lenka, Neville a Ginny sesedli v nebelvírské společenské místnosti, všichni věděli, že je mají nechat na pokoji. Někteří jim chtěli nechat dostatek prostoru k naplánování jejich dalšího útoku. Zbytek z nich do toho nechtěl být zapleten. Nevypadalo to, že by někomu vadila studentka z Havraspáru a Lenka byla pobavená tím, kolik se toho za těch pět let změnilo. Dříve se necítila vítaná ani ve své vlastní koleji – natož potom někde jinde.

„Myslím, že to musíme rozjet ve větším,“ říkal právě Neville. „Graffiiti a naschvály jsou fajn, ale myslím, že je to moc riskování pro malý výsledek.“

„Přesně to jsem si také říkala,“ souhlasila Ginny. „Není nic báječnějšího, než ztrpčovat oběma Carrowovým život, ale – jaký to má smysl? Většinou uklidí důkazy dřív, než to ostatní uvidí. Měli bychom připravit něco trvalejšího.“

Lenku napadla veselá myšlenka: „Mohli bychom začarovat všechny brky na hradě, aby naráz začaly psát urážlivé věci o smrtijedech.“

Ginny se na ni na okamžik zahleděla. „To není možné – nebo je?“

„Ne, nemyslím,“ připustila Lenka. „Ale bylo by to parádní, že?“

Neville si povzdechnul a poklepal na stůl před nimi. „Bylo by parádní cokoliv, co by dokázalo dorazit ke všem studentům naráz. Rád bych jim dodal nějakou naději, nebo... já nevím. Něco. I kdyby to mělo být jen symbolické.“

„Proč by to mělo být jen symbolické?“ ozvala se Ginny frustrovaně. Byly to neshody, o kterých se hádali už dříve. „Chci něco _udělat_ , Neville. Chci začaroval Carrowovy, připíchnout je ke stropu svázané a s roubíkem. Chci se ve vlastní škole zase cítit bezpečně!“ Opřela se do židle, překřížila ruce a tiše dodala: „Kdyby tady Harry byl, tak by jim vzdoroval, abyste věděli!“

„Harry by neudělal nic, co by ohrozilo ostatní studenty,“ opáčil Neville.

Podle Lenky neměli pravdu ani jeden. Kdyby byl Harry stále v Bradavicích, mlčky by snášel všechna příkoří, byl by stále víc a víc náladový a odtažitější, až by pak vybuchnul, když by uviděl, jak ubližují někomu, na kom mu záleží – i kdyby je to mělo ohrozit oba.

Ale to bylo vedlejší.

Rozdílné přístupy Nevilla a Ginny k Harrymu prozrazovaly spíš více o nich samotných a jejich vlastních přístupek ke krizové situaci. Ginny byla celá _hrrr_ do akce; Neville byl samá teorie. To bylo v mnoha ohledech dobré, protože se vzájemně vyvažovali, i když se hádali. A co se týkalo Lenky, vzala na sebe úkol zajistit, aby se nikdo nestal víc náladový či odtažitější.

„Myslím, že kdyby tady Harry byl, tak by nám nejspíš řekl, ať se o něm přestaneme bavit ve třetí osobě.“

Neville se zasmál, a dokonce i Ginny se pousmála.

„Možná, že se příliš zaměřujeme na Carrowovy,“ nadhodil Neville po chvíli. „Víme, že oni jsou jen pěšáci. Na koho bychom se měli _opravdu_ zaměřit, je Snape.“ 

Vyslovil to jméno s takovou záští, že je to otřáslo všechny tři.

„Mohli bychom zablokovat vchod do jeho pracovny,“ navrhnula Ginny.

Neville to zvážil, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím jak. Alespoň ne trvale. A ředitelovu pracovnu jako takovou zničit nechci. Stále je tem Brumbálův portrét.“

„Dobrá,“ řekla Ginny, „tak co kdybychom ukradli ten portrét?“

„To nemůžeme,“ začala Lenka. „Profesor Kratiknot o tom jednou mluvil. Musela bys zničit samotný hrad, pokud bys chtěla odtrhnout obrazy od zdí. Ale vsadím se, že kdybychom měli tlustočerví sliz, tak by to mohlo trvalé přilnutí trochu oslabit.

„Nebo hnis dýmějových hlíz,“ doplnil Neville nepřítomně.

Ginny se podívala z jednoho na druhého a protáhla obličej. „É, dobře, fuj.“

Lenka souhlasně přikývla. „Ano, to by bylo vcelku nechutné. Nemyslím, že bychom se měli uchýlit k něčemu takovému.“

„Tak pojďme vymyslet něco jiného,“ prohlásil Neville. „Určitě dokážeme vymyslet _něco_ dobrého.“

Nějakou chvíli seděli všichni tiše, ponořeni do vlastních myšlenek. Lenka si rukou podpírala bradu a snažila se vymyslet nějaký plán, ale netrvalo dlouho, než se její myšlenky začaly toulat. Přistihla se, že myslí na Nevilla. Vlastně na něj poslední dobou myslela často. Ona, Neville a Ginny se ustanovili neoficiálními lídry nové Brumbálovy Armády, ale byl to Neville, kdo je ve skutečnosti poháněl dál. Byl to přirozený vůdce, takový, ke kterému všichni vzhlíželi, ačkoliv on sám si to ještě neuvědomoval.

Připomnělo to Lence jeden okamžik, který spolu prožili před dvěma lety, kdy se začala utvářet první Brumbálova Armáda. Neville narazil na velice ponižující scénu, kdy Lenku obtěžovali starší havraspárští. Lenka na to reagovala tak, jak ji to naučil taťka – neukazovala sebemenší známku toho, že by ji jejich komentáře jakkoliv vadily. Skoro to i byla pravda.

Když uviděli Nevilla, jak tam stojí, všichni se rozprchli a Neville se zeptal Lenky, jestli je v pořádku.

„Ach, ano,“ řekla mu Lenka. „Hůlky a kameny mi mohou zlámat kosti, ale na slova jsem si zvykla. Nemají mě moc rádi, protože si nemyslí, že patřím do Havraspáru.“

„To je hrozné,“ řekl Neville. Znělo to, že si není jistý, jak odpovědět, ale bylo to upřímné. „Vlastně,“ dodal, „tak trochu vím, jaké to je.“

„Taky si nemyslí, že patříš do Havraspáru?“ zeptala se Lenka. Neville se nadechl k odpovědi, ale pak se zarazil a jen se na ni zmateně podíval. Lenka nedokázala zadržet široký úsměv a o chvilku později Nevillovi její vtip došel a úsměv jí opětoval.

Lenka byla ráda, že se do ní dokáže vcítit, ale měli úplně jiné problémy. Lenka věděla naprosto přesně, kam patří – nikdo jiný s ní však nesouhlasil. Naopak Neville pochyboval o volbě moudrého klobouku a ne o svých spolužácích. Lence ho stačilo jen pozorovat na setkáních BA, aby věděla, že bude velice silný čaroděj, až získá trochu sebevědomí. „Myslím, že jsi velmi statečný, Neville,“ ujistila ho. „Jen to ještě nevíš.“

Neville zrudnul rozpaky. „Jo, no, díky, ale pochybuji. Uvidíme se na dalším schůzce, Lenko.“ Chvatně zamířil pryč a vypadal ještě sklesleji než předtím.

Ale Lenka měla nakonec pravdu, že? Neville byl nesmírně statečný v oddělení záhad a teď byl jeden z nejstatečnějších chlapců ve škole.

Díky tomu, že Lenka myselela na nebelvírskou hrdost, náhle ji napadla myšlenka: „Nebelvírův meč,“ prohlásila s jistotou.

„Co s ním?“ zajímalo Ginny.

„Ten můžeme ukrást. Vystavíme ho v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, aby ho všichni studenti viděli – bude reprezentovat naši statečnost a to, že se nebojíme vzdorovat. A myslím, že Snapeovi se to nebude vůbec zamlouvat.“

Ginny se otočila na Nevilla, oči jí zářily nadšením a očekáváním, ale Neville si toho nevšimnul, protože stále ještě hleděl na Lenku. Pomalu se usmál. V jeho výrazu se stejným dílem smíchala pýcha a zalíbení a Lenčino srdce se zatřepetalo.

**»»««**

Ginny si na to pravděpodobně nevzpomíná, ale Lenka si k nim do Doupěte chodívala hrávat, když byly opravdu malé. Konec konců, bydlely nedaleko od sebe. Ginny uměla být docela panovačná, když kolem sebe neměla své bratry, ale Lenka si s ní ráda hrála všechny hry, které Ginny přišly na mysl.

Jednou se Ginny rozhodla, že si budou hrát s panenkami. Podala Lence jediného panáčka, kterého měla ve své sbírce. Když se Lenka zeptala, jestli by nemohla také dostat panenku, Ginny se jí vysmála a řekla: „Neblbni. Když budeš holka, tak jak by asi byla svatba?“

Lenka musela uznat, že na tom něco bylo. Vzala panáčka s tuhými plastovými vlasy a snažila se vymyslet, co s ním. Ginny už vybírala panence své oblíbené minišatičky a Lenka po chvíli následovala jejího vzoru. Mlčky oblékaly své snoubence na jejich velký den. Po několika minutách, když byla Ginny spokojená s oblečením své nevěsty, zaměřila se na Lenku a vzkřikla.

„Co to děláš?“

„To samé, co ty,“ odpověděla Lenka a cítila, že už zničila Ginninu hru.

„Ale _to_ přece nemůže mít na sobě! To je holčičí oblečení!“

Lenka pohlédla na svého panáčka a zamračila se. Prostě jen napodobila to, co dělala Ginny, a oblékla ho do nejhezčího outfitu, jaký našla. Ale ostatně, byla to Ginnina hra a chtěla to udělat správně. „A co by teda měl mít?“

„Zapomeň na to.“ Ginny jí vyrvala panáčka a hodila ho do krabice, šaty i hábit a všechno. „Pojďme si zahrát něco jiného.“

Asi o tři týdny později se k nim letaxovala paní Weasleyová a zeptala se Lenky, jestli by mohla mluvit s její maminkou. Lenka z vršku schodiště slyšela celou konverzaci, po které cítila takový zvláštní pocit prázdna uvnitř.

„Víš, jak to je,“ říkala paní Weasleyová lehkým tónem. „Mí synové si tou samou fází taky prošli. Ačkoliv u Ginny je to asi tím, že má tolik bratrů. Každopádně, rozhodla se, že už si s chlapci hrát nechce. Doufám, že to chápeš.“

Lenčina matka ji ujistila, že ano, samozřejmě, že rozumí, ale Lenka tomu nerozuměla ani za mák. Odplížila se zpátky do svého pokoje a našla útočiště pod peřinou.

**»»««**

„Co chceš dělat, až skončíš ve škole?“ zeptala se Lenka ze závěsné sítě.

„Myslíš, kdyby válka najednou skončila a já měl opravdu na výběr?“ ujasnil si Neville zahořkle. Už podruhé za uplynulé dva týdny tahle ponocovali a Lenka doufala, že se z toho stane pravidlo.

„Harry válku skončí,“ tvrdila Lenka. Jak ostatní studenti začínali ztrácet naději, Lenčina naděje jen zesilovala. Teď už si byla prakticky jistá, že každým dnem dovnitř vtrhne Harry a jednou pro vždy válku skoncuje.

Neville s povzdychnul a prohrábnul si rukou vlasy. „No, kdyby se Harry najednou rozhodnul přestat se skrývat a zabil Ty-víš-koho a válka by skončila dřív než semestr...“ ztichnul a pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Nevím, co bych dělal.“ 

„Ale, ano, víš. Nebuď hloupý.“ Lenka by takovou odpověď přijala od kteréhokoliv jiného studenta, ale ne od Nevilla. Neville měl plány; poznala to. Jen potřeboval trochu přesvědčit, aby se jí otevřel, jako jedna z jeho rostlinek.

Neville se pousmál a pokračoval. „Myslím, myslím že bych rád – ale to je opravdová pitomost.“ Lenka se na něj zaškaredila a Neville tedy rychle dokončil: „Myslím, že by se mi líbilo cestovat po světě a studovat rostliny.“

Sotva to dořekl, začal se Neville červenat, ačkoliv neměl být proč zahanben. Lenkatleskla rukama a rozzářila se. „Mně také! Ale ne s rostlinami. Chci studovat různé tvory, hlavně muchlorohé chropotaly. Slyšela jsem, že se nějací vyskytují v Africe a nikdy jsem je na vlastní oči neviděla.“

„A nemyslíš, že je to trochu – zbytečné?“ zeptal se Neville. „Chci říct, po tomhle všem...“ udělal rozmáchlé gesto rukou kolem nich, aby vysvětlil, co tím myslel. „Nevím. Odjet studovat rostliny najednou není vůbec důležité.“

„Ach, ale ono to je důležité. Pochopit svět kolem nás nám pomáhá dál růst jako společnost.“

Neville vypadal nejistě a zamumlal: „Asi jo...“

Poraženecký tón jeho hlasu lámal srdce. Byla to táž beznaděj, co se šířila hradem jako nějaká nákaza, infikovala studenty i učitele. Až doteď byl Neville odolný proti zoufalství, stejně jako se snažila být odolná i Lenka a nedokázala vystát tuhle plíživou melancholii.

„Možná máš pravdu Neville. Možná, že zkoumání rostlin vážně nestačí.“

Vypadalo to, že Nevilla její souhlas zničil. Ramena mu poklesla a odvětil: „Jo, já vím. Je sobecké na to myslet.“

Lenka přikývla. „Ano, velice sobecké – když si to necháš pro sebe. Právě proto už dnes skoro nikdo neví o trpasličí magii anebo pořádné dentální hygieně. Ale když budeš své znalosti předávat dál, tak, aby se neztratily, to už bude něco zcela jiného.“Chvíli o něm uvažovala. „Napadlo tě někdy sepsat knížku? Nebo se stát učitelem?“

To konečně mělo efekt, ve který Lenka doufala. Neville se na závěsné napřímil a oči se mu rozšířily opatrným nadšením. „Ehm, ne, vlastně ne. No, možná s tím učitelem. Myslíš, že bych vůbec mohl být dobrý?“ Na okamžik tu zase byl ten páťák, kterého znala, nejistý, nadšený a úplně rozkošný.

„Ach, ano! Myslím, že by jsi byl úplně skvělý.“

Lenka se na něj usmála a Neville jí to opětoval. Pohled se mu rozostřil a zahleděl se kamsi do budoucnosti za Lenčino rameno. Snad to byla budoucnost bez smrtijedů a pánů zla a chmurných očekávání jeho babičky. Lenku zajímalo, kdy poprvé začal Neville o budoucnosti vůbec přemýšlet.

Když se vrátil zpět do přítomnosti, znovu upřel pohled na Lenku a ona věděla, že jeho pečlivě střežený optimismus byl zpátky. „Lenko,“ prohlásil, „pokud se někdy vydám cestovat po světě a zkoumat rostliny, chtěla by ses vydat se mnou?“

Lenku nenapadlo nic, co by udělala raději, a to mu také přesně řekla.

Ještě než se té noci uložili ke spánku, Neville se na ni ve tmě otočil. „Nikdy jsem nepotkal nikoho, jako jsi ty,“ zašeptal.

„Díky,“ zašeptala Lenka nazpět.

**»»««**

Lenka vždycky věděla, že je jiná, ale proč není jako ostatní zjistila až později. Odpověď k ní nikdy nepřišla najednou jako nějakézjevení v dětství či moment pochopení. Spíše to s postupem času bylo jakési sílící povědomí. Když jí bylo šest, věděla, že spousta lidí má problém vidět ji takovou, jaká ve skutečnosti je. Když minuly její osmé narozeniny, konečně sebrala odvahu zeptat se na to rodičů.

Její narozeniny byly malou oslavou, kdy se podávalo její oblíbené jídlo a také veliký dort. Všichni byli v dobrém rozpoložení, seděli v kuchyni s plnými bříšky, a tak se Lence zdálo, že je příhodný čas to zmínit.

„Mamko,“ začala s prstem ulepeným polevou v puse, „jaký je rozdíl mezi klukama a holkama?“

Matka zbledla a okamžitě se ohlédla po otci. Lence přišlo, jako by vyslovila něco špatného, ale nechápalo to, protože rodiče ji vždycky podporovali v tom, aby se ptala na nejrůznější otázky.

„Co bychom měli říct?“ zeptala se maminka jemně.

„Myslím, že bychom mu to měli říct,“ odpověděl otec a v jeho hlase zaznělo jen kratičké zaváhání.

Lenčina maminka to uvážila, pohlédla na Lenku, ale stále mluvila, jako by tam Lenka nebyla. „Ale vždyť mu je sotva osm. Nemělo by se to dít – později?“

Lenčin otec pokrčí rameny. „Už je připravený. Sama jsi říkala, jak je na svůj věk vyspělý.“

„A co bychom mu tedy měli říct? Všechno?“

„Určitě.“ Když uviděl šok na manželčině tváři, dodal: „Víš, že nemám rád, když se zamlčuje pravda.“

Maminka zalomila rukama, znovu se podívala na Lenku a konečně ustoupila. Společně Lence ti dva vysvětlili všechny ty věci, které nečekala, že uslyší. O klučičích partiích, o holčičích. Mamka jí řekla, že miminka nerostou v obrovských luscích, ale to Lenka už stejně věděla, i když neznala podrobnosti. Taťka jí řekl o erekci, semenu a chlupech – o celé řadě nechutných věcí. A nakonec, úplně nakonec, jí došlo, že ani jeden nezodpověděli její otázku.

„Ale proč jsou kluci a holky odlišní? Jenom proto, že nemají úplně stejná těla?“ Nebylo zrovna příjemné o tom mluvit s rodiči, ale Lenka se snažila jednat stejně dospěle, jako její rodiče.

„Kdepak, drahoušku,“ řekla mamka s nuceným úsměvem. „Je toho mnohem víc.“

„Ale já tomu nerozumím,“ postěžovala si Lenka. Začínala být rozmrzelá, ale snažila se to na sobě nedat znát. „Kdo to teda může rozhodovat?“

Úsměv její maminky zmizel, zahleděla se na manžela, aby to zodpověděl.

„O tom nikdo nerozhoduje, Lukáši,“ řekl otec autoritativním tónem rodičů. „Tak to prostě je.“

Lenka neříkala nic. Po několika dalších minutách rozpačité konverzace se omluvila a šla brzy na kutě. Rodiče ji nechali jít bez námitek, ale Lenka v zádech cítila jejich znepokojené pohledy.

Jakmile se dostala do bezpečí svého pokoje, lehla si na postel a plakala, dokud vyčerpáním neusnula, i když věděla, že je to něco, co kluci neměli dovoleno dělat.

**»»««**

Lenka se schovala ve stínech, když Snape opustil svou pracovnu, aby šel učit hodinu lektvarů do třídy, která se připravovala na OVCE. Byla to jedna z mála hodin, které si ponechal. Neville beze slova přikývnul. Lenka s Ginny se připlížily k soše chrliče, který střežil vchod.

„Žabník,“ zašeptala Ginny.

Zeď se před nimi otevřela s rachocením, které se rozlehlo prázdnou chodbou. Všichni tři nadskočili.

Neville se ještě jednou spěšně rozhlédnul okolo, než zamumlal. „Dobře, pojďme.“

Vkročili na točité schodiště a vystoupili někde, kde Lenka ještě nikdy v životě nebyla; v ředitelově pracovně. Nikdy si nemyslela, že pokoj může být tak ohromující, s portréty až do stropu a zajímavými předměty všude, kam oko pohledlo. Nebelvírův meč byl vystavený celé své blyštivé kráse ve vitríně ve vzdálenějším konci místnosti, ale Lenka nemohla jen tak přejít police na zdi po své levice, kde byly nastrkány nejrůznější nástroje a cetky.

Vzala do rukou malou kovovou trubičku, která vydávala tiché, hluboké brumlání. „Myslím, že tohle by mohl být přístroj na ovládání mysli, jak ho jednou popsal můj taťka. Díky tomu se jim podařilo prosadit legislativ-“

„ _Lenko_ ,“ zasyčela Ginny. „Pojď sem, prosím tebe!“

Lenka neochotně vrátila přístroj na polici a v duchu si přeříkala všechny detaily, aby ho později mohla popsat otci.

Připojila se k Ginny a k Nevillovi, kteří stáli před vitrínou s mečem a zírali na ni. Takhle zblízka to vypadalo ještě náramněji, světla pracovny se leskla na čepeli i na rubíny osázeném jílci.

Ginny zvedla ruku a zaváhala, než přitiskla dlaň na sklo. Navzdory vzrušení i nebezpečí situace se jí tváří mihl smutek. „Kéž by tady byl Harry,“ řekla tiše a spustila ruku zpátky.

Chvíli všichni stále před mečem v tichosti. „Nějaké nápady?“ otázal se Neville. „Asi se to otevře jen tak z ničeho nic.“

„Kdepak, neotevře,“ řekl známý hlas nad nimi a vyděsil je tak k smrti. Když prvotní šok ustoupil, Lenka udělala pár kroků vzad a na tváři se jí objevil úsměv nad tím, co bylo ještě před chvílí prázdný rám obrazu. „Dobrý den, profesore Brumbále.“

Zdvořile pokývnul hlavou. „I vám, slečno Láskorádová. Slečno Weasleyová, pane Longbottome. Chápu správně, že máte v úmyslu odstranit meč z této pracovny?“

„Ehm, no... ano,“ vypravil ze sebe Neville. „Pokud vám to nevadí, pane.“

Brumbálův portrét se na ně vědoucně usmál v znepokojující imitaci někdejšího skutečného výrazu.

„Prosím, jak je libo. Jsem polichocen, pochopitelně, že jste chtěli slyšet můj souhlas spíš než souhlas současného ředitele školy, ale obávám se, že pro meče už nyní nenajdu uplatnění. Imitace, ostatně, není skutečná věc, jakkoliv se může podobat originálu.“

Úsměv obrazu získal trochu samolibosti a Lence přišlo, že jim právě Brumbál předložil hádanku. Ginny ale Lenčiny myšlenky přerušila dřív, než tomu Lenka stačila přijít na kloub. „Mohl byste nám říct, jak se to tedy dá otevřít, pane?“ zeptala se Ginny.

„Zajisté,“ řekl Brumbál. Prozradil jim zaklínadlo a o chvíli později byl meč venku ze svého vězení.

Zatímco Neville s Ginny zrovna bojovali s tím, jak co nejlépe meč přepravit, Lenka stále zírala na Brumbálův portrét a znovu si v mysli přehrávala slova, která zvolil. Brumbál její pohled zachytil a usmál se na ni stejně, jako se usmívají starostliví rodičové. „A jak jste se měla, slečno Láskorádová? Už jste si našla místo na spaní?“

Lenčiny oči se rozšířily. Nepodívala se na Nevilla, ačkoliv věděla, že ten komentář musel slyšet a nejspíš na ni zmateně koukal. „Ano, pane. Děkuji,“ odvětila tiše.

„No tak pojďte přece,“ přerušila je Ginny. „Vážně bychom se odsud měli dostat dřív, než-“

„Než co, smím-li se ptát?“ ozval se za nimi hluboký, nebezpečný hlas.

Všichni tři se otočili jako na obrtlíku, Neville v ruce stále držel meč. A tam u dveří stál Snape, znemožňoval jím únik a z jeho tváře sršel vztek. Lenčino srdce jí tlouklo tak hlasitě v uších, že se už už bála, aby neohluchla. Nikdo z nich nepromluvil, byli přikováni k zemi strachem a adrenalinem.

Lenka napůl očekávala, že Snape vytáhne hůlku a sešle na ně _Crucio!_ až se budou svíjet přímo na podlaze pracovny. Přinejmenším takové reakce se naučili očekávat od sourozenců Carrowových. Namísto toho se však na ně Snape jen mračil a zakroutil hlavou se světobolným povzdychem. Když promluvil, znělo to, jako by mluvil spíš sám k sobě.

„Proč _trváte_ na tom, že si to budete dělat ještě těžší?“ Udělal několik dlouhých kroků a vytrhl Nevillovi meč z uvolněného sevření. „A teď – co s vámi mám u Merlina dělat?“

**»»««**

Lence nateklo do bot, ale nevšímala si toho, jak spěchala za Cedrikem Diggorim a snažila se s ním udržet krok. Kráčeli podél potoku, bylo to Cedrikovo poslední léto před tím, než odjel do Bradavic. Poznala, jak je nadšený, že jede – taky skoro o ničem jiném nemluvil.

„A každá kolej má svůj vlastní famfrpálový tým,“ říkal. „Chtěl bych se dostat do týmu hned, jak se tam budu, ale otec říká, že prváci hrát nesmějí.“

Cedrik byl o pár let starší než Lenka a nedostatkem přátel rozhodně netrpěl, ale když se sám toulal okolím Vydrníku svatého Drába, nevadilo mu, že se Lenka courala za ním. Byl hodný, zdálo se, že ví všechno, a byl taky velice pohledný. I když ji často škádlil, choval se k ní přívětivěji, než ostatní chlapci. Takže Lence nevadilo, že ji bral jako občasnou zajímavou podivnost.

„A jaký hráč bys chtěl být?“ zeptala se. Famfrpál ji nikterak nezajímal, ale ráda poslouchala, když o něm Cedrik mluvil. Očividně ho to těšilo, a jak se usmíval, když o famfrpálu mluvil, to zase těšilo Lenku.

„Chytač,“ vyhrknul okamžitě. „Musí být hodně rychlý, a to mám na létání nejradši. Ale nevadilo by mi ani, kdybych byl střelcem. Vlastně bych bral cokoliv, kdybych mohl do týmu.“

„A co ten chytač dělá?“

Cedrik se zastavil a otočil se na ni. „Ty to nevíš?“

Lenka se zarazila, a pak zavrtěla hlavou. Na zápase byla jednou, ale zajímala se o celkovou podívanou a o tu energii ve vzduchu, než o pravidla. Cedrik se na ni divně podíval, načež pokračoval v cestě. Shýbl se k zemi se sebral suchou větev, a jak povídal, šermoval jí jako s hůlkou.

„Takové věci by ses měl naučit, než půjdeš do Bradavic. Nechceš přece, aby si ostatní kluci mysleli, že seš buzík, nebo tak něco.“

„Co je to buzík?“ zeptala se Lenka, která klusala, abys mu stačila. Nechtěla před Cedrikem vypadat jako tupec, ale rodiče jí vždycky učili, aby se ptala – a Cedrik byl vždycky ochotný odpovědět.

Tentokrát zněl nesvůj, když zaregoval: „Lukáši, mě se na takové věci ptát můžeš, ale nemůžeš chodit po škole a mluvit o takových věcech. Buzík je – no víš – kluk, který má rád jiné kluky.“

Něco v jeho tónu jí vadilo. „Proč? Je špatné mít rád kluky? Třeba jako já tebe.“

To Cedrika znovu přimělo se zastavit. Pohlédl přímo na Lenku a řekl, skoro vztekle, „Nemůžeš říkat takové věci. Lidé si budou myslet, že to myslíš jinak.“ Jeho výraz se opět zjemnil a do hlasu se mu zase vloudil trpělivý tón staršího bratra. „Já mluvím o tom mít někoho _rád_. Víc než kamaráda. Chápeš ten rozdíl?“

Lenka přikývla, jako že ano, rozumí perfektně. Nebylo to o tom, co Cedrik řekl. Bylo to v tom, jak to řekl. Mít rád kluky byla jedna z těch věcí, které by neměla dělat, stejně jako by neměla nosit holčičí věci anebo moc mluvit o škrknách.

Když už nic jiného, tak to byl Cedrik, kdo nechápal. Lenka nemluvila o jejich přátelství. Měla Cedrika _ráda_. Víc, než jen jako kamaráda, ale nejspíš bylo jedině dobře, že on usoudil opak. Bylo zřejmé, že ji nemá _rád_ a ani by neměl mít. Pokud Cedrik neměl rád buzíky, tak Lenka nechtěla jedním být.

Někdy jí přišlo, že nezáleželo na tom, jak moc se snaží, vždycky byla odsouzena k tomu, že řekne a udělá špatnou věc. Anebo dokonce, že bude špatnou osobou.

Kráčeli ještě kus dál, Cedrik nakonec odhodil svou větev do vody. Lenka zamyšleně našlapovala na kameny a přes bláto. „A co když mají holky _rády_ kluky?“ napadlo ji najednou, a tak se zeptala.

Cedrik pokrčil rameny. „No, to je pak v pohodě. To mají taky holky dělat.“

Lenka se v duchu usmála, spokojena, že kousky do sebe zapadly.

**»»««**

Při vkročení do zapovězeného lesa Lence přišlo, že spíš než trest je to odměna. Lenka sem ráda chodila – dobrovolně – když chtěla být chvíli sama. To, že zapovězený les může být brán jako trest za něco tak závažného, jako krádež Nebelvírova meče nevyčíslitelné hodnoty, bylo vcelku záhadou.

„A není to fuk?“ zazubila se Ginny. „Možná si myslí, že to tady nenávidíme. Měli bychom to brát jako požehnání a užít si to.“

„No, nemyslite si, že se z teho dostanete lacino,“ varoval je Hagrid. „Chtít ukrást ten meč byla asi nejblbější věc, co ‘ste vy tři kdy udělali. Co ‘ste s tím pak chtěli dělat?“

Ginny v odpověď pokrčila rameny a prakticky si poskakovala pěšinkou kupředu.

„Co budeš chtít, abychom udělali, Hagride?“ zajímal se Neville a snažil se působit kajícně.

„Musíte roznýst dračí hnůj. Bez čarování.“

Ginny se zarazila a otočila se. „Ale Hagride, no tak. Nepotřebuješ pomoct chytit nějakou nebezpečnou potvoru nebo tak něco?“

„Co, a riskovat, že se všickni vážně zraníte? To očividně zvládáte i tak sami.“ Hagrid se zadíval někam k Nevillovi. „A okrem teho vám nemůžu dát jako trest nic zábavnýho. Snape je možná hňup a já vím, že vás v tý vaší takzvaný škole týraj, ale _šlohnout meč_? Sem si myslil, že máte víc rozumu! Si představte, co by se stalo, kdyby vás při tem chytili Carrowovi, no? Když budete mrtví, tak nikemu nepomůžete!“

Hagridův hluboký hlas zněl hromově. Lenka ho nikdy předtím neviděla se opravdu zlobit a to dodalo jeho ohromné velikosti ještě větší výhružnost.

„Co, si myslite – že by vás nezamordovali? Že ‘ste studenti?“ zavrčel v hořkém smíchu. „Je jim to u hipogryfýho z-zobáku, estli ‘ste ještě děcka nebo ne. ‘Ste buď s nima nebo proti nim a estli ‘ste proti nim, tak ‘ste nepřítel. To si koukejte zapamatovat.“

Odmlčel se, aby jim jeho slova došla. Lenku už hryzaly výčitky a představovala si, že Neville s Ginny cítí to samé. Když byl Hagrid spokojený s jejich mlčením, každému jim podal malou lopatku a pytel dračího trusu a ukázal na zem u sebe.

„Tady toť ta rostlinka je žrádlo pro hodně zvířat. Moc se jí teďkom nedařilo, jak se střídalo počasí, takže vždycky jak nějakou najdete, šupněte teho k ní trochu jako hnojivo. Jasný?“

Všichni přikývli a o chvilku později je Hagrid poslal různými směry.

Ačkoliv věděla, že to měl být trest, Lence fyzická práce nevadila. Sice to byla smrdutá, těžká práce, ale aspoň měla čas popřemýšlet o svých rozhodnutích. Největším trestem bylo zklamání v Hagridově hlase. Možná, že jejich poslední činy _byly_ trochu neuvážené. Ale zase na druhou stranu – Hagrid se choval, jako by byli malými dětmi, které nejsou schopny vést války dospělých. To přestala být pravda už dávno.

Přesně na tohle myslela, s očima sklopenýma k zemi, když omylem vrazila do Nevilla. Neville přepadl a jeho pytel s hnojivem skončil vzhůru nohama.

„Jé, promiň, Neville! Ukaž, já ti s tím pomůžu.“ Lenka vytáhla hůlku a přerovnala tolik hnoje, kolik mohla, načež pomohla Nevillovi vyškrábat se na nohy. Navzdory chladu měl teplou ruku, kterou měl díky práci ve sklenících stále sám mozol. Stačilo se mu jednou podívat do očí a věděla, co cítí, když jí poděkoval a oprášil se.

„Copak se děje?“ starala se, když společně pokračovali dál mezi stromy. „Myslela jsem, že tě práce s rostlinami baví.“

Neville vypadal, že ho otázka nepřekvapila. Byli ve fázi, kdy se jeden ve druhém vcelku snadno vyznali. „Jo, já vím. Ta práce mi nevadí.“

Zastavili se u skupiny chřadnoucích rostlinek a společně se v kleče pustili do práce.

Neville se zhluboka nadechnul a pak si odfrknul. „Myslíš, že děláme správně? Já už tě ani nevím. Možná to děláme jen horší tím, že rozviřujeme další a další problémy.“

Jako tomu bylo v posledních dnech často, Nevillovy myšlenky byly podobné těm jejím. Lenka měla podezření na zvýšený výskyt myšlenko-přenosných změťovřesků. „Myslím, že děláme to nelepší, co můžeme,“ pronesla. „Nevzdáváme se a neztrácíme naději, to je důležité.“

„Já jen, že jsem si vždycky myslel, že to bude... já nevím – snazší. Když mi babi vyprávěla o první válce, tak jsem si představoval jak rodiče šli a bojovali, jak jen dokázali. Chtěl jsem, aby to teď bylo taky tak, když budu dost statečný, pochopitelně.“ Odmlčel se a hřbetem ruky si odhrnul vlhký pramen vlasů z čela. „A teď si začínám myslet, že je v tom mnohem víc, než to. Nic není černé nebo bílé, víš?“

Neville pokračoval v práci i mluvení, ale Lenka neudělala ani jedno. Sedla si na bobek a pozorovala, jak Neville zkušeně hnojí půdu. Pracoval v blátě, byl zamazaný hnojivem a vykládal o odkazu svých rodičů a svých vlastních nejistotách – Lence přišlo, že ještě nikdy nevypadal tak nádherně, jako v ten okamžik.

„Chci říct, že má Hagrid pravdu,“ pokračoval. „Smrtijedi by se neštítili vraždění dětí, dokonce i čistokrevných. V minulosti už to udělali. A ty a já, my už ani děti úplně nejsme.“

„Ne, to nejsme.“

Dokončil, co dělal, a vzhlédl k Lence. Pokud ho překvapilo, že ho upřeně pozoruje, nedal to najevo a ani se nepokusil oční kontakt přerušit. Krátká vzdálenost mezi nimi prakticky jiskřila. Lenka došla k názoru, že to nakonec nebyly změťovřesky; spojení, které cítila, vycházelo z nich obou.

Uplynula chvíle a Neville se tiše zeptal: „Myslíš někdy na smrt?“

„Někdy,“ odpověděla Lenka pravdivě. „Když myslím na maminku.“

„Děsí tě to?“

„Trošičku. Ale jen proto, že je ještě tolik věcí, které jsem ještě neudělala.“

Neville naklonil hlavu ke straně. „Co třeba?“

Lenka se pousmála. List věcí, které by chtěla se svým životem udělat byl obsáhlý a nepravděpodobný. Chtěla lovit chropotaly po celém světě, nalézt lék proti dračím spalničkám, letět do vesmíru jako mudla. Chtěla zpívat v rozhlase a prodávat obrazy v galerii. Naučit se hudrovsky.

Ale také tu byla jedna věc, kterou vždycky chtěla udělat, a pro kterou se teď naskytla vhodná příležitost. Snažila se o tom moc dlouze nedumat, aby neztratila odvahu. Lenka se naklonila dopředu, rukama se zapřela o zem a políbila Nevilla na rty.

Ačkoliv za ty roky viděla líbat se spoustu studentů, bylo těžké posoudit, jestli to sama dělá správně. Chvíli nechala jejich rty spojené, pak se odtáhla, neochotná vidět Nevillovu reakci.

Neville vypadal šokovaně spíš než co jiného. Seděl úplně nehnutě a bez mrkání na ni koukal doširoka rozevřenýma očima. „Proč jsi to udělala?“ zajímal se.

Odpověď byla nasnadě. „Chtěla jsem. Doufám, že je to tak v pořádku.“

Neville neodpověděl hned, nechal Lenku čekat. Nedoufala, že by Neville opětoval její city, to nečekala od nikoho. Nejvíce jí dělalo starosti, jestli ublížila jejich přátelství či nikoliv. Zlomené srdce přežije, ale válka bez Nevilla by byla o mnoho těžší.

Uplynula ještě chvíle a Lenka dostala svou odpověď. Jak už bylo obvyklé, Neville byl nejistý. Ale přisunul se ještě o kousek blíž, aby mohl její tvář vzít do umolousaných dlaní a znovu spojit jejich rty v polibku.

Tento polibek byl jiný, než ten první. Tak například se jejích tváří dotýkaly Nevillovy ruce a vedly její rty. Uvědomila si, že ona se taky může Nevilla dotýkat víc, než jen rty a vklouzla mu prsty do hebkých vlasů. Také tentokrát zapojili jazyky, přibyly sliny. Nakonec Lenka přestala analyzovat proces líbání pro budoucí účely a jednoduše si ho vychutnávala.

Neville se pak přeci jen odtáhnul, byl celý zrudlý a tvářil se nesměle. 

Lenka se na něj usmála. „Díky,“ řekla.

Vstali, sesbírali své pytle a přátelsky šli ruku v ruce hlouběji do lesa.

**»»««**

Podle toho, co Lenka viděla škvírou ve dveřích, byla její maminka nahnutá nad svým stolem a něco psala na kus pergamenu. Lenka se snažila nebýt přistižena, když se tajně dívala, ale zapomněla, že připlížit se k její mamince bylo prakticky nemožné. „Můžeš jít dál, Lukáši,“ zavolala ze svého místa.

Lenka vešla dovnitř, zavřela za sebou a uvelebila se v houpacím křesle, které bylo tak staré, jako ona sama. Byla to její oblíbená místnost v celém domě, částečně i proto, že většinou do ní nemohla. Říkali tomu matčina kancelář, ale kancelář to vůbec nepřipomínalo; spíš to byl maličký obývací pokoj s pergameny rozházenými všude okolo a rýhami ve zdi, po různých pokusech. Koberec byl poset tolika různými skvrnami po lektvarech, že se jen stěží dala určit jeho původní barva. „Na čem pracuješ?“ vyzvídala Lenka.

„Dělám teď nějaké propočty,“ odvětila matka, aniž by vzhlédla od papírů. „Ale víš, že nemám ráda, když tu jsi, když dělám experimenty. Nebo když mě špiónuješ za dveřmi, maldíku. Říkala jsem ti, že je to nebezpečné.“

„To nebylo špiónování!“ lhala Lenka. Párkrát se zhoupla dopředu a dozadu, a pak se zeptala: „A k čemu jsou ty propočty?“

Matka dokončila, co měla rozepsané, vztyčila se a otočila se s židlí. Usmívala se, když si strkala neposlušný pramen zpátky do ohonu. „Když ti to prozradím, tak se to nesplní.“

„To není fér! To platí jen o přáních!“

„No, právě teď to ani nic jiného není. Když se mi přání splní a kouzlo zafunguje, budeš první, kdo se o tom dozví, platí?“

Lenka překřížila ruce na hrudi a přimhouřila oči, než odpověděla: „Dobrá, platí!“ Zvedla nohy ze země a strčila je pod sebe do křesla. „Erik se ode mne dneska dozvěděl o tvém čoko-kouzlu, ale nevěřil mi to! Říkal, že to není možné.“

Její matka si odfrkla. „To proto, že Erik nemá žádnou představivost. Nikdo v jeho rodině ji nemá.“

„To si ode mne taky vyslechl. Ale řekl mi, že mi lžeš, a že musím být na hlavu, když tomu věřím.“ Lenka neměla Erika zrovna v lásce, takže jí tehdy ta poznámka nevadila. Ale když viděla matčinu reakci, napadlo ji, jestli to vůbec měla zmiňovat.

Její matka si povzdechla a přitáhla si židli blíž kjejímu houpacímu křeslu. „Poslouchej mě, zlatíčko. Jsi velice bystrý mladý kluk, to víš, že?“

Lenka pokrčila rameny a přikývla. Vždyť si přece nebrala jeho slova vážně. Pravidelně slýchávala mnohem horší věci. Stejně: „Ale Erik má docela pravdu. Ty s taťkou věříte spoustě věcí, co ostatní ne.“

„Ano, to je pravda,“ připustila matka. Sepjala ruce a podepřela si jimi bradu, což znamenalo, že začne vysvětlovat něco dospěláckého. Lenka ty chvíle milovala. Plně soustředěná se naklonila blíž. „Už jsi někdy slyšel, jak taťka říká, že _pravda je relativní_?“ zeptala se jí matka.

„Možná jednou,“ opáčila Lenka. Myslela si, že si pamatuje, že to před lety říkal jednomu reportérovi Jinotaje, ale tehdy nechápala, jak to myslel. Jediné, na co mohla myslet, bylo jak její tetička Janice žije na severu, bratránek Scott ve Státech a nedocházelo jí, jak to souvisí s pravdou.

„No, to znamená, že co je pravda pro jednoho člověka, nemusí pro někoho jiného nezbytně platit. Rozumíš, co se ti snažím říct?“

Lenka přikývla. Věděla přesně, jaké je to znát jeden druh pravdy, zatímco všichni ostatní kolem znali pravdu jinou.

Možná, že tohle byl okamžik, kdy se jí konečně dostane odpovědi, kterou hledá. Cítila, jak v ní bublá nadšení azeptala se: „A jak se teda dozvíš, že je něco pravda?“

Matka se usmála. „To si vždycky musíš rozhodnout sám. Všechno to záleží na tom, čemu věříš a jak vidíš svět. Ale musíš být opatrný, protože někteří lidé si mohou myslet, že jejich pravda je nejlepší pravda a budou se ti ji snažit vnutit.“

„Jako taťka?“ 

Její matka zvrátila hlavu dozadu a rozesmála se. „Ne, kdepak jako tvůj taťka, i když chápu, proč tě to napadlo. Jen si pamatuj, že tvůj otec svoje názory nikomu nevnucuje. Jeho cílem je jednoduše lidem připomínat, že je tu víc druhů pravdy, ze kterých si mohou vybrat. A to je, Lukáši, jeden z důvodů, proč ho miluji.“

Lenka se usmála. Věděla, jaké má štěstí, že jsou její rodiče, jací jsou. Mamka s taťkou se milovali a věřili, že svět je plný různých pravd. Až vyroste, chtěla to mít také tak. Chtěla lidem připomínat, že je na světě víc druhů pravdy, a ukázat jim věci, které nikdy dříve neviděli.

Chtěla probrat pravdu o svém pohlaví hned tady a teď se svou matkou, ale její matka vstala ze židle a mávnutím jí pokynula rukou ven ze dveří. „Tak teď už běž. Mám hodně práce, kterou chci dokončit. Běž chvilku zlobit taťku u tisku.“

**»»««**

Lenka mohla jen stěží uvěřit svému štěstí. Oficiálně chodila s Nevillem Longbottomem a Nevillovi nevadilo, když o nich ostatní studenti věděli. Byl trochu nervózní, když to říkali Ginny, ale Ginny řekla, že spolu jim to moc sluší, a že by tu mělo být víc šťastných párů, jako jsou oni.

A bylo to: ona a Neville byli pár. Chodili společně na hodiny, učili se spolu, společně plánovali vzbouření. Navzdory válce se jim málo kdy nepodařilo toho druhého rozesmát, což měla Lenka nejraději. Snažila se, jak nejlépe uměla, aby Nevilla naučila o sobě příliš nepochybovat a Neville zase na oplátku poskytoval Lence pocit bezpečí a porozumění, což pro ni bylo zcela nové. Kdyby věděla, o co se připravuje, políbila by Nevilla už dávno.

Neville taky trávil hodně nocí s ní v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, ačkoliv nikdy nezašli dál, než k líbání. To byla jediná oblast jejich vztahu, ze které měla obavy. Cítila, že Neville by klidně zašel dál, ale Lenka se děsila, že se jí bezděky dotkne a ucítí její magicky vycpanou podprsenku, nebo neucítí správné křivky. Rozhodně mu nedovolovala dotýkat se jí kolem boků.

Naštěstí byl Neville stejně tak nesmělý, jako ona opatrná. Pečlivě se tomu tématu vyhýbali, až do jedné noci krátce před zimními prázdninami. Leželi spolu ve veliké houpací síti, který vytvořila komnata, když se Neville zčistajasna obrátil na Lenku a zeptal se: „Proč už nemůžeš spávat v dívčích ložnicích?“

Lence bylo, jako by ji vhodili do temného jezera. Ne že by to chtěla Nevillovi tajit navždy – jen nebyla připravená na to, ze se zeptá právě v té chvíli. V hlavě se jí ozval hlas jejího otce a řekl jí, že _upřímnost je základem každého vztahu_.

„Proč se ptáš?“

Neville pokrčil rameny a zůstal ležet tam, kde byl. „Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co ti řekl Brumbálův portrét. Muselo to být něco, o čem věděl před svou smrtí, že?“

Někdy byl Neville bystřejší, než si Lenka uvědomovala. „Řekla jsem spolubydlícím, že je má postel prolezlá škrknami,“ získávala čas Lenka.

„Jo, ale to není pravda, že ne?“

Lenka pomalu zavrtěla hlavou, a pak se zvedla do sedu. Neville se také posadil, takže byli tváří k sobě, nohy zkřížené.

Lence zběsile tlouklo srdce. Bála se, že si Nevilla rozkmotří, ale na druhou stranu ji rozechvívala představa, že konečně bude moci poprvé prozradit své tajemství. Sdílela pohrdání svého otce o zamlčování pravdy, především té vlastní. Jen nevěděla, jak by to měla říct. Neměla v tom žádný cvik.

Neville byl trpělivost sama, tiše čekal, zatímco si Lenka pohrávala s lemem svého hábitu a snažila se to vyřešit. Nakonec k ní vztáhnul ruku a řekl: „Hej, to je v pořádku. Ať je to co je to, mně to můžeš říct.“

Bylo to rostoucí znepokojení v jeho tváři, které Lence pomohlo se rozhodnout. Nevillovi na ní záleželo a přece jim nebude stát v cestě něco tak hloupého, jako pohlaví. „Byl jsi někdy vevnitř v dívčích ložnicích?“ zeptala se nakonec.

„Samozřejmě, že ne,“ odvětil Neville. „Kluci tam přece nemůžou, že jo?“

Lenka se na něj dlouze zadívala. „Přesně.“ Když Neville nic neodpovídal, dodala: „To je proč nemůžu do své ložnice.“

Přiznáním se z ní měla svalit ta tíha, ale Neville na ni dál jen bezvýrazně zíral, jako by na něj zaútočil strachopud. Lence došlo, že bude muset být krutě upřímná, aby mu to došlo.

„Brumbál použil kouzlo výjimky, abych mohla spávat v dívčích ložnicích,“ vysvětlila. „To poslední kouzlo vyprchalo někdy v půli semestru. Proto už tam nemůžu spávat. Hrad si pořád myslí, že jsem kluk.“

To Nevilla vytrhlo z omámení. Zmateně svraštil obočí. „Proč by si hrad myslel, že jsi kluk?“

V téhle fázi už Lenka chtěla mít celé přiznání za sebou. Rozhodla se pro nejjednodušší vysvětlení, ačkoliv nebylo zrovna přesné. „No – jsem kluk, Neville.“

Poprvé v životě vyslovila ta slova a mělo to na ni zvláštní účinek. Jako by vystoupila sama ze sebe, ze své vlastní kůže, na které za ty roky tvrdě pracovala, aby se v ní cítila dobře. Viděla se, jak si představovala, že by ji mohl viděl někdo jiný – zmatenou, podivnou – a to ji děsilo, protože si nepamatovala, že by se kdy cítila tak zranitelná.

Možná to bylo tím, že ze všech lidí na celé škole jí nejvíc záleželo na Nevillově soudu. Nervózně sledovala, jak jeho výraz kamení. „To není vtipné, Lenko.“

Nedokázala si představit, že by o něčem takovém mohla kdy žertovat. „Nesnažím se být vtipná.“

„A co se snažíš být? To je zase nějaký pošahaný nápad, co ti táta nacpal do hlavy?“

Neville začínal působit vztekle, a to u něj Lenka nikdy neviděla. Jeho obvinění bodnulo u srdce, ale byla odhodlaná zůstat klidná stůj co stůj. „Taťka mi nevtlouká do hlavy žádné pošahané nápady,“ vysvětlila. „Narodila jsem se jako kluk. Mrzí mě, že jsem ti to neřekla dřív.“

Neville se vyškrábal z jejich postele a o několik kroků ustoupil, jako by se bál, že od ní něco chytne. Ze všech reakcí, které Lenka očekávala, nikdy nepředpokládala takovou bolest – takové utrpení – vepsané v jeho tváři.

„Co mi to tu říkáš?“ chtěl vědět. Zkřížil ruce na hrudi v obranném gestu. „Celou tu dobu seš kluk?“

„Asi bych řekla, že v některých ohledech ano,“ řekla Lenka. „Ale ve většině ohledů jsem holka. Ve většině ohledů, které sepočítají.“

„A to – to zase _znamená_ co?“ rozkřikl se Neville, zběsilejší každou minutou. Hledal v Lenčiných očích pravdu, kterou si myslel, že najde. „Prostě – buď ke mě upřímná, Lenko, ano? Jsi – chci říct...“ Zhluboka se nadechnul a zatnul zuby. Vypadal odhodlaně. „Tam dole. Jsi – holka nebo kluk?“

Lenka si skousla ret. Nevillovi nemohla lhát, ale pravda byla mnohem komplikovanější, než chtěl Neville připustit. „Kluk,“ řekla tiše. To slovo jí přišlo jako rozsudek smrti. „Ale taťka říká, že mi pomůže zaplatit proměnu, až budu starší.“

Nevillova tvář pohasla. Odpor a pobouření smetl ohromující žal. Lenka netoužila po ničem jiném, než Nevilla obejmout a utěšit ho, ale instinktivně věděla, že by to nedovolil. Teď už ne.

Neville pomalu potřásl hlavou. Vypadal, jako by se měl každou chvíli roztříštit na kousky. Vysoukal ze sebe: „Jediné, co jsem kdy chtěl byl normální život. To je vše, co chci. Proč se musí vždycky všechno podělat?“

Bylo to poprvé, co ho Lenka slyšela klít. Sledovala, jak si v rychlosti sbírá své věci. Nevěnoval jí ani jeden pohled, jako by už v místnosti vůbec nebyla. Bylo nad slunce jasné, že Neville už se rozhodnul. Nebylo to rozhodnutí, které by Lenka chápala, ale nebylo nic, co by s tím v dané chvíli mohla udělat. Jediné, co udělat mohla, bylo přitáhnout si kolena pod bradu a připomenout si, že alespoň spolu strávili několik nádherných týdnů. Měla v plánu si vzpomínky na ten krátký čas střežit blízko u srdce.

Než vykročil ze dveří, Neville se zastavil, aniž by se však otočil. „Nemůžu uvěřit, žes mi lhal,“ řekl tichým hlasem, který se ozvěnou rozezněl celou místností.

**»»««**

Lenčina matka umřela v chladném říjnovém odpoledni. Lenka ji zase tajně pozorovala přes mírně pootevřené dveře a možná, že kdyby se její matka tak moc nesoustředila na zcela nové kouzlo, vycítila by Lenčinu přítomnost a poslala by ji pryč.

Takhle se stalo, že Lenka byla svědkem celé události. Malý, ale smrtící výbuch, stříbrně orámovaný dveřmi a zárubní, bude navždy vpálen do její mysli.

Vzpomínka na to, co následovalo, byla přinejmenším mlhavá. Z toho, co si dala dohromady, byla to ona, kdo vyhledal otce, který okamžitě letaxoval Svatého Munga. Poté jejich dům obsadili léčitelé, kteří pokřikovali lékařské věci a sesílali podivná kouzla na tělo její matky. Pamatovala si, že její matku přemístili do nemocnice. Její kancelář nechali prázdnou a navždy poznamenanou. Ze všeho nejvíc si pamatovala ten paralyzující, všeobjímající strach.

Její matka zůstala u Svatého Munga ještě další dva dny, než odešla na svou poslední cestu. Pohřeb se konal následující týden. Lenka si nevybavovala, kdo tam byl, nebo co při obřadu říkali, ale zřetelně si pamatovala přesné odstíny a tvary květinových aranžmá, černý kousavý hábit, který musela mít na sobě a pocit toho, jak jí otec mačká ruku.

Též si pamatovala ten přesný okamžik během obřadu, kdy se rozhodla, že už ani jeden den nechce předstírat, že je kluk.

**»»««**

Lenka se nebála, když do Bradavického Expresu vtrhli smrtijedi a odnesli ji. Dokázala myslet jen na ubohého otce a na to, jak to bez ní zvládne. Zoufale si přála poslat mu nějakou zprávu, jen aby dala vědět, že bude v pořádku, že se smrti nebojí, a že se nepoddala požadavkům smrtijedů. Ale její hůlka bylo to první, co jí vzali.

Přemísťovali Lenku na různé lokace, pokaždé ji předali někomu novému, než konečně dorazila na Malfoy Manor. Jak měla věčně zavázané oči a tahali ji z jednoho místa na druhé, pociťovala příliš velkou nevolnost,než aby dokázala vzdorovat, když ji vhodili do cely. Přistála na zemi a počkala, než její věznitelé odejdou, než se zvedla, oprášila se a nechala oči, aby přivykly tmě.

„Kdo je tam?“ zasípal hlas v rohu.

„Lenka Láskorádová,“ zašeptala.

„Ach ano, devět palců, vrba, žíně z jednorožce,“ ozval se zase zarmouceně hlas, na kterém bylo znát, že ho jeho majitel dlouho nepoužíval.

Lenka se do temnoty vesele usmála. „Dobrý den, pane Ollivandere! Jsem tak ráda, že jste v pořádku. Dělali jsme si o vás opravdu starosti.“

Připlazila se blíž za hlasem a zastavila se, když byla jen kousíček od muže a viděla mu do tváře. Vypadal hůř, než si uměla představit. Očividně byl podvyživený, mučený kouzly i jinými způsoby a soudě podle jeho zápachu, nekoupal se už celé měsíce. Ale ze všeho nejhorší byl pohled v jeho očích. Pan Ollivander byl sice fyzicky živý, ale jeho oči dávaly znát, že už to dávno vzdal.

Lenku nenapadalo, co by mohla říct, aby situaci jakkoliv vylepšila, takže se jen naklonila dopředu a objala ho. Když pozvednul kostnaté ruce a také ji objal, věděla, že bude v pořádku.

Život v cele nebyl tak hrozný, jaký mohl být. Zpočátku Lenku párkrát mučili, ale když vyšlo najevo, že její otec nemá o Harrym Potterovi žádné informace, hodili ji zpátky do cely a skoro na ni zapomněli. Díky společnosti pana Ollivandera unikla i utrpení samoty. Protože nebyl příliš upovídaný, Lenka obstarala většinu mluvení, když spolu seděli v temnotě. Nejvíce popisovala rozličné tvory, které by chtěla probádat, až se oba dostanou na svobodu a válka skončí. Někdy, když se zdálo, že okolo není nikdo, kdo by ji mohl zaslechnout, si také ráda prozpěvovala.

Když jí hlas slábnul, nebo když pan Ollivander spal, Lenka měla v zajetí dostatek času na přemýšlení. Často myslela na Nevilla, což ji pak dovedlo k myšlenkám o svém vlastním těle. Poprvé po dlouhé době se přistihla, že přezkoumává svá rozhodnutí, a o některých dokonce pochybuje. Nevillova poslední slova jí zněla v uších, jeho obvinění z nikdy nevyřknutých lží.

„Co je pravdou pro jednoho, není nezbytně pravdou pro jiného,“ řekla jí jednou matka.

Každopádně si nad tím lámala hlavu. Co když ztratila schopnost rozlišit mezi pravdou a lží? Žila se svým tajemstvím tak dlouho, že se klamání stalo děsivě přirozené. Byla pravdivost k sobě sama stejná, jako pravdivost k ostatním? Kdy se ze soukromí stalo tajemství?

Možná, že cela požírala všechen optimismus stejně, jako mozkomorové, ale občas se Lenka přistihla, že fantazíruje o tom, jaké by to bylo být šťastná jako kluk. Určitě by to její život zjednodušilo. Žádné magické odstraňování chlupů, žádná opatrná kontrola nad tónem svého hlasu, žádné převlékání se za závěsem, žádné nevítané erekce, žádné nadcházející drahé kouzelnické operace a celý život vysvětlování. Zkoušela si představovat, jaká by to byla existence, ale přišlo jí to nemožné. Bylo to jako představovat si život bez kouzel, nebo život, kde je Vy-víte-kdo milý kluk.

Vždycky byla, kým byla, a vždy tomu tak bude. Nikdo to nemohl vědět lépe, než ona sama. Až jednou ona a pan Ollivander uniknou ze sklepení – a věděla, že se to stane – byla odhodlaná vyhledat Nevilla, posadit ho a ujistit se, že rozumí její verzi pravdy.

Jednoho dne Lenku vyplašilo z úvah rozražení dveří. Do jejich cely byla vstrčena vícehlavá obluda. Na kratičký, děsivý moment Lenku napadlo, že to s nimi má nestvůra za úkol skoncovat – ale pak začala jedna z hlav řvát Hermionino jméno pořád a pořád dokola.

A druhá hlava napomenula: „Buď tiše. Zmlkni, Rone, musíme se dostat z těch provazů-“

„Harry?“ zašeptala Lenka. „Rone? Jste to vy?“

„Lenko?“ ozval se druhý oslovený.

Tělem se jí rozlil hřejivý pocit. Jakkoliv bylo pro Harryho hrozné padnout do zajetí, Lenka okamžitě vycítila, že společnými silami konečně ukončí tuhle válku jednou pro vždy.

**»»««**

Uplynul asi měsíc po matčině smrti, než se její otec konečně probral ze svého zármutku a zjistil, že už nemá syna, ale dceru.

Tiše zaklepal na Lenčiny dveře a vešel dovnitř.

„Ahoj taťko,“ pozdravila.

Otec si odkašlal. „Lukáši, nemyslíš, že už je na čase přestat doma nosit maminčiny šaty?“

Lenka uhnula pohledem, ve tváři odhodlání. Na tuhle konverzaci se připravovala už nějaký ten pátek. „Nemám žádné vlastní šaty.“

Otec pohlédl k jejímu šatníku, jako by čekal, že se přes noc vypařil. „O čem to mluvíš?“ dotázal se, když viděl, že se šatník nevypařil. „Máš celé haldy oblečení. Potřebuješ – potřebuješ další? Jsou ti už malé?“

„Nemám žádné _dívčí_ šaty,“ objasnila.

To jejího otce zaskočilo. Věnoval Lence nepřítomný pohled, který u něj od smrti matky často vídala, a pak si přisednul k ní na kraj postele.

„Vím, že to pro tebe bylo nesmírně obtížné, Lukáši. Pro mě to také bylo těžké. A já – já vím, že jsem teď nebyl právě nejlepším tátou.“ Lenka ho vlastně za uplynulé dva týdny sotva viděla, natolik byl najednou posedlý prací. Příběhy otisknuté v Jinotaji byly čím dál víc bizardní a znepokojivé, jako by spolu s jejím životem byla narušena rovnováha celého světa. „Ale chci, aby jsi věděl, že teď tu pro tebe jsem. Společně to všechno zvládneme, ano?“

Lenka vážně přikývla a její otec pokračoval o něco jistěji.

„Dobře. Takže začneme s tím, že ti koupíme vhodnější oblečení.“

Lenka opět přikývla. „Dívčí oblečení,“ trvala na svém. Otcova tvář se opět stáhla do bolestné grimasy a na chvilku pocítila bodnutí viny, že mu jeho úděl ještě ztěžuje. Nicméně byla rozhodnutá to dotáhnout do konce. „Nejsem kluk.“

„Co to povídáš? Proč bys nebyl?“ podivil se její otec, který zřejmě nenacházel slov.

„Netuším. Prostě nejsem.“

Otec na ni dál tupě zíral a ji napadlo, co asi vidí. Určitě – pokud ji miloval – dokáže poznat, kdo doopravdy je. Že se prostě jen všechny ty roky mýlil. Bylo to zcela pochopitelné – konec konců byla ve špatném těle.

„Ty – ty chceš být dívka?“ zeptal se monotónně.

„Jsem dívka,“ opravila ho.

Pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Lukaši, ne. Nejsi. Kde jsi na něco takového přišel?“

„Nikde jsem k tomu nepřišla. Taková prostě jsem.“

„Ne, to _nejsi_. Jsi můj syn. Jsi můj Lukáš.“ Náhle uchopil její paže v bolestivém sevření a natočil ji tak, aby hleděla přímo na něj. V jeho očích teď bylo zoufalství, usouženýpohled, který od pohřbu nezmizel. „To nejde změnit. Nemůžeš se stát někým jiným, jen proto, že najednou chceš, rozumíš? Jsi to jediné, co mám...“ hlas se mu zachvěl, uvolnil sevření, ale stále ji držel. „Moc se omlouvám. Omlouvám se, Lukáši. Podívej, my se z toho spolu dostaneme. Vím, že je to teď moc těžké, ale pořád máme jeden druhého. Na tom se nic nezmění.“

Lence se v očích pomalu začínaly dělat slzy, ale zuřivě zamrkala, aby je zahnala. „Nesnažím se nic měnit. Jen chci být holka.“

„Vím, že je to teď moc těžké-“ zopakoval.

„A není to ani proto, že maminka umřela – _vždycky_ jsem taková byla. Ty si jen _myslíš_ , že jsem byla celou dobu kluk.“

Její otec se ujistil pohledem do jejích očí, nebo se možná snažil tím pohledem zjistit, co se kde pokazilo. „Proč mi to děláš?“ zeptal se zlehka. „Proč teď?“

Lenka jednoduše věděla odpověď okamžitě, ačkoliv ji před tím nikdy nezkoušela dát do slov. Vyprostila se z otcova uchopení a vzala jeho ruce do svých. „Protože jste mě s maminkou učili, abych sama sobě neskrývala pravdu, byť by to byla pravda, kterou by nikdo jiný neviděl.“

Viděla, že její slova konečně otci docházejí. Úzkost a zmatení, zlost – to všechno se mu ještě odráželo v obličeji, ale co Lenka viděla především, bylo klubající se pochopení. Zhluboka se nadechnul a prsty jí láskyplně pocuchal vlasy.

Dlouhou chvíli spolu oba mlčeli. Lenka to ticho přetrpěla, svaly napjaté. Čekala až otec vyřkne její osud. Kousek v ní chtěl mít to čekání co nejdříve za sebou, ale jiný kousek se zoufale držel tohoto okamžiku ve strachu z toho, co bude následovat. Už už byla připravena se rozesmát, aby mu řekla, že je to jen vtip, že bude kýmkoliv, kým si otec bude přát, jen když ji bude mít i nadále rád.

Zrovna v ten okamžik se k ní sklonil a chytil ji za ruce. „Nevím, co by tvá maminka udělala, kdyby tu byla,“ řekl. Lenka nebyla zvyklá slýchat v jeho hlase takovou nejistotu, ale jak hovořil, jeho hlas postupně získával na jistotě; tak si svého otce pamatovala. „Ale máš pravdu. Máš úplnou pravdu. Řekla jsi to tak, jak jsme tě tomu učili. A určitě – určitě by to urazilo památku tvé maminky, kdybych tu lekci teď vzal zpět.“

Lenka se uslzeně zazubila, vrhla se otci do náruče a pevně ho objala. Když ji také tak pevně objal, ucítila na krku jeho slzy.

**»»««**

„Jé, podívej! Blábolivý sekáč!“ zvolala Lenka. S úsměvem sledovala, jak Harry vklouznul pod svůj plášť a po cestě ze dveří schoval i Rona s Hermionou. Když už o něj bylo postaráno, zbývalo Lence udělat už jen jednu věc. Vydala se tam, kde seděl Neville, Nebelvírův meč – ten _skutečný_ meč – se lesknul na stole před ním. Obdivovatelé kolem něj vytvořili stejný hlouček, jako kolem Harryho, ale zdálo se, že Neville nevnímá jejich přítomnost. Lenka je laskavě poslala pryč, načež si k Nevillovi přisedla.

Odkašlala si a usmála se. „Líbí se mi kluci s velkým mečem.“

Neville k ní překvapeně vzhlédnul. Viděla, jak se vrací zpět do přítomnosti a pomalu rozeznává její tvář. Náhle vybuchl smíchy, až se po nich otočilo několik zvědavců. Když smích odezněl, objevila se mu ve tváři úleva. Bez varování Lenku sevřel v pevném obětí a překvapil ji tím, kolik síly mu ještě zbylo.

Odtáhnul se na dálku paže a prohlížel si její oči, tvář, tělo. „Tolik jsi mi chyběla,“ vydechl a znělo to skoro omluvně.

„Také jsi mi chyběl, Neville.“

Než si stačila uvědomit, co se děje, Neville se k ní sklonil a začal ji vášnivě líbat – bez váhání, bez nejistoty. Lenka trochu překvapeně vypískla, a pak mu položila ruce na zátylek a polibek opětovala.

Pramálo jí záleželo na tom, že je ostatní pozorují. Nevadilo jí, že neměla šanci vše pořádně vysvětlit, protože věděla, že na to bude čas později. Jediné, na čem záleželo byla Nevillova přítomnost, to že tam byl a staral se o ni, a že válka skončila a oba byli v bezpečí. Konečně bylo všechno tak, jak by to být mělo. A Lenka věděla, že ať už je její maminka kdekoliv, je na ni hrdá.

**»» konec ««**

**Author's Note:**

>  


End file.
